Advertisement in mass public media includes, for example, the use of billboards and newspapers. Such advertisements (ads) generally cannot be used as-is, and are not personalized. Additionally, further distribution of such ads typically needs to be carried out by word-of-mouth.
Accordingly, a need exists to distribute and manage mass media ads so as to enable an advertiser to track a flow of the ad as well as to personalize the ad at multiple levels.